


To Be With Him

by unicorndads



Category: Gandrew - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, F/M, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorndads/pseuds/unicorndads
Summary: “Yeah, an American boy, born in the United States. Probably die here, too.”Andrew is dating Gabbie but can’t stop thinking about Garrett. What happens when she finds out?
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts, Gabbie Hanna/Andrew Siwicki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Intrusive Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> The events that transpired after the video of the three of them laughing about Garrett being an American boy. 
> 
> No disrespect to Garrett or Andrew. I love both of them. They are my dads even if they aren't an irl couple.

Gabbie invited Andrew over, whispering in his ear so Garrett couldn’t hear. The three of them were currently hanging out on a bed, with Gabbie sitting in front of them. They had just spent a good moment laughing over one of Garrett’s jokes; Gabbie had been filming for a video, but now the camera was lying next to her. Andrew still had his arm behind Garrett as he agreed to spend the night. 

Andrew agreed for several reasons, the first and most obvious being that he was dating Gabbie. He wanted to keep it lowkey, especially with Gabbie being such a public figure. They had been dating for a bit, so it startled him when he looked at Garrett’s laughing face and wondered what he was like in bed just moments before.

He had looked down right away, hoping his facial expression hadn’t given him away. He had to remind himself that he was currently dating the girl in front of them, which is another reason why Andrew agreed to leave Garrett and go off with Gabbie.

On the way back to Gabbie’s place, she held his hand and ran her fingers over his back and arm. Andrew wasn’t sure why she was being so clingy, but he guessed he didn’t mind. It made it easier to go straight to making out once they reached Gabbie’s room. 

It was passionate and heated like usual, but something felt off to Andrew. He was almost relived when she pulled away to take his shirt off.

Gabbie pushed Andrew onto the bed, putting on her bedroom face. Andrew watched as she stripped slowly, swaying her hips and jutting her breasts out. He felt his cock twitch in his pants; he couldn’t deny that she had a hot body. 

Fully naked, Gabbie pulled on Andrew’s waistband. He moved to help her slide his pants down, exposing that his cock was still fairly dead. Pursing her lips in disappointment, Gabbie was quick to go to work, gripping Andrew’s cock and swallowing it.

Andrew watched her head bob in his lap for a little bit before realizing that he wasn’t any harder than before. He closed his eyes and blocked out her excessive moans and slurps. He took his mind to something that he knew deep down would get him hard: Garrett Watts.

He pretended the mouth he was now thrusting into was the beautiful mouth of Garrett. He morphed Gabbie’s voice into Garrett’s, picturing how he would sound moaning over his dick. Images of Garrett’s face and body flashed through Andrew’s mind – Garrett’s lips, his tongue tucked between them; Garrett’s large hands, capable of doing whatever he wanted to Andrew; Garrett’s thighs, which Andrew desperately wanted to separate and be between; Garrett’s ass, perched out and ready for Andrew to bury his cock in it.

Now fully hard and straining, Andrew gently lifted Gabbie’s head up. She smirked up at him, completely unaware of his thoughts, and crawled onto the bed. He moved between her and quickly thrust his cock inside of her. Normally he would have done more to please her before moving straight to fucking, but he just needed to unload and get it over with.

He found his rhythm and placed his hands on either side of her, shutting his eyes once again. In this moment, Andrew didn’t want to touch Gabbie more than he needed to. It would ruin his fantasy. She was too small, too curvy to be Garrett. God, why was she so loud?

Andrew quickened his pace, going back to picturing Garrett. He didn’t have too much to work with, but he was able to imagine it was Garrett moaning and writhing underneath him, begging for his cock. 

Before he knew it, Andrew was cumming. “Oh, G-” Andrew bit his lip to keep from blurting out what would ruin his relationship with Gabbie. He rolled onto his back next to her and caught his breath.

A few moments later, he realized that Gabbie was silent. He turned his head to look at her. She was just watching him. “Did you-?”

“No, yeah, it was great.” Gabbie didn’t sound very convincing, but Andrew couldn’t bring himself to do anything that would take him away from the fantasy of fucking Garrett.

He still felt guilty though, so he opened his arms. Gabbie scooted over and pressed her head to his chest. He wrapped her up in a hug and closed his eyes. He felt bad cuddling with Gabbie right after…that, but he knew she liked it.

He pretended to be trying to fall asleep to keep Gabbie from talking to him because he just needed a moment alone. He needed to come to terms with his feelings. He didn’t want to lose what he had with Gabbie; she was a great friend. And he definitely didn’t want to lose what he had with Garrett; he cared about him so deeply. Andrew felt so hopeless, so he did his best to drown it out and meet Garrett in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you were probably hoping for actual Gandrew smut. Don't worry, that will be the next chapter.


	2. All He Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabbie breaks up with Andrew and Garrett is more than willing to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I can link porn, but if you know which one inspired this chapter, then nice.
> 
> I'd like to dedicate this chapter to softiewatts, if she'll have it, for selling me on bottom!Garrett and just supporting my work.

Andrew Siwicki found himself where he often found himself: on Garrett’s doorstep. When Garrett opened his door, he managed to look surprised yet not surprised at all. He invited Andrew in without a word.

As he followed his best friend inside, Andrew couldn’t help but replay the last thing Gabbie had said to him. 

_“All you care about is_ him _! Get out, and don’t ever come back!”_

“You okay?” Garrett asked softly, leading Andrew over to his bed.

Andrew plopped down, melting into the familiar setting. “Yeah. She just, you know-”

“I know.” Garrett placed a gentle hand on Andrew’s shoulder. “You know, this is starting to become a regular thing. What are you going to do if you get married or something and she kicks you out?”

“Married?” Andrew snorted. “I’m pretty sure she just dumped me.”

“Oh.” Garrett bit his lip, not sure what to say. “You will get married one day,” Garrett promised. “Maybe not to Gabbie, but to someone who’s smart enough to snatch you up.”

“And what? I can’t come over once I’m married?”

“Come on. You know you’re always welcome here.” Garrett stared into Andrew’s eyes. Andrew looked away, uncomfortable with the intensity. Garrett sighed. “This isn’t working, Andrew.”

“Can we just not talk about it right now?”

“I’m sorry, but I’m tired of seeing you go through this. And I’m tired of not being allowed to have anything to say about it,” Garrett stated firmly.

Andrew looked down at his hands guiltily. He knew he did always deflect whenever Garrett tried to talk to him about his downhill relationships. “I’m just trying to figure out what to do, okay? It’s not that easy.” It was hard trying to reason out why he should keep his relationships afloat when all he wanted was-

“You keep putting it off. What if tomorrow she calls and apologizes? Will you take her back, just to then three days later end up at my front door again?”

Andrew stood up. “Please, Garrett. I’m asking you to lay off me.”

“Why do you keep coming to me if you don’t want to talk about it?” Garrett’s demanded angrily. He stood up as well, now towering over Andrew.

“Why are we fighting?” Andrew whimpered. “I can’t have you angry at me, too.”

“No, hey hey hey,” Garrett said softly, any traces of anger now gone. “I’m sorry. I just can’t stand to see you going through this. I care about you, okay?” Andrew stared into Garrett’s eyes and knew that he meant it. “I care about you.”

Andrew didn’t know how to respond, so he didn’t. He felt so entranced by Garret’s gaze. He didn’t move when Garrett did, slowly, placing a hand on the back of his head and the other on his cheek. They both began to lean forward at a tantalizingly slow pace. After what felt like a century, Garrett’s lips finally found Andrew’s.

Andrew heart skipped a beat. His mind screamed at him to kiss back, that this was what he wanted, but his body couldn’t move.

Garrett pulled away quickly, fear in his eyes. Before he could apologize, Andrew’s brain started up again and he moved forward, crashing his lips against Garrett’s.

Caution was now thrown completely out of the window. They clawed at one another, pressing the entire lengths of their bodies against each other, desperate to be as close as they could. Garrett kept a hand tangled in Andrew’s hair, tugging him closer. The kiss became more and more heated, their tongues eagerly exploring the other. They only pulled away when they had to, gasping for air. Their foreheads still pressed together, they smiled at one another, a mixture of love and lust filling their eyes. 

Without wasting another second, they were back at it again, hands roaming and dicks hardening. Andrew felt Garret’s hand slip under his hoodie and he pulled away, letting Garrett pull it off him. Andrew ran his fingers over Garrett’s face, studying the flushed boy. He brushed Garrett’s lips, excited at how red they had gotten. 

Andrew heart suddenly swelled at how much he loved this man in front of him. He pulled Garrett into a hug, hoping it expressed how deeply he felt. He loved the feeling of Garrett’s hot breath on his neck.

After a few seconds of enjoying this close intimacy, he felt Garrett’s hand trace down his back and lower, grinding their crotches together. Andrew giggled, his softer emotions pushed out of the way by an overwhelming feeling of lust. He directed their bodies toward Garrett’s bed and let go, depositing the taller man onto his back. He wasn’t far behind though, crawling over him to catch his lips in another kiss.

Andrew was so excited. All he wanted was to be on top of Garrett in this way. He ran a hand over Garrett’s chest, eager to help him lose his shirt. He let go of Garrett’s mouth and stared at him, overwhelmed with love once again. Garrett glanced down at Andrew’s hand, but Andrew tilted his face back up. He pressed his lips to Garrett’s, lovingly this time. He just needed Garrett to understand. 

His hand went back to Garrett’s chest, and then down, momentarily feeling Garrett’s hardness. Motivated to escalate things, he moved his lips down to Garrett’s chest. He slid his hands under Garrett’s shirt and Garrett sat up long enough to let it be taken off. His hands now exploring exposed skin, Andrew kissed up Garret’s stomach, to his chest, then back to his lips. 

Garrett responded eagerly, now running his hands over Andrew’s torso. His fingers danced over Andrew’s skin, making Andrew groan with desire. He sat up, struggling to now get his own shirt off. It didn’t help, though he didn’t mind, when Garrett pulled his head back down to kiss his forehead.

Both shirtless, Garrett shifted his weight so that he was now on top of Andrew. He pulled them together again for a kiss. Andrew smirked into his lips, knowing that he wouldn’t let Garrett be in control for long, not this time. When Garrett moved down to suck on his neck, though, Andrew did feel his defenses weakening just a bit.

Desperate to appease his now straining cock, Andrew began to undo his pants. Taking notice, Garrett quickly helped him pull them off. He stopped at Andrew’s bulge, his eyes wide with wonder. His mouth moved to try to cover it, as if it was a magnet. Andrew arched his back, letting out a deep moan. _Finally._ It only lasted for a second before Garrett began to move up Andrew’s body again. Andrew pressed his lips to the top of Garrett’s head as it moved closer before pulling him into another kiss. Garrett’s hand moved back to Andrew’s cock, gripping it tightly, causing Andrew to squirm underneath him.

Ready to take back control, Andrew maneuvered his body, rolling Garrett onto his back once more. He didn’t like that Garrett’s pants were still on, so he bypassed them and his underwear, taking a hold of Garrett’s hot flesh. Garrett grunted and thrust upward.

Pleased with this reaction, Andrew began to pull on the waistband of Garrett’s pants. Garrett lifted his bottom, allowing Andrew to slide them down slowly, exposing his large bulge. Andrew was amazed and so grateful that his first cock was Garrett’s. He pressed his check against its warmth, sliding his face along it until it reached his mouth.

Before he could get too engrossed, Garrett pulled Andrew back up into another kiss. Andrew loved these sweet kisses, but it couldn’t keep him from still wanting Garrett’s dick. He rubbed it, the sensual movements in time with the movements of his lips. He then slid his hand down and between Garrett’s leg, feeling the ass he would soon be in control of.

Andrew broke the kiss, staring deeply into Garrett’s eyes. They both knew things would never be the same after this.

Andrew slid down Garrett’s underwear, finally exposing his raging cock. Andrew quickly gulped it down, never mind that he didn’t quite know what he was doing. He did know what he was doing to Garrett though, who was panting and squeaking with pleasure, and he loved it. He felt Garrett’s hand tangle in his hair as he did his best to swallow more and more.

Garrett spread his legs wider, giving Andrew full access. Andrew had seen enough porn to know what he needed to do next. He shyly brushed his fingers against Garrett’s opening.

“Oh, fuck,” Garrett moaned, encouraging Andrew. He tentatively licked Garrett most private area and it reacted. It was hungry, and now Andrew was too. He pleased Garrett with his tongue for a bit, noting that Garrett was now jerking himself while his whole body jerked with pleasure.

Andrew suddenly remembered that his own cock was begging to be released, so he hurried to become fully nude himself. Garrett sat up, catching Andrew’s lips with his own once more. Both naked and in love, they faced one another on their knees and deepened the kiss. 

Garrett reached down and gripped Andrew’s cock, jerking it. Andrew moaned into his mouth before pulling away. Looking into Andrew’s eyes, Garrett knew what he wanted. He bent down and swallowed Andrew’s hot cock.

Andrew grunted in pleasure, his hands scratching at Garrett’s back and shoulders, telling him to keep going. God, his mouth was so talented. Andrew thought he was going to burst then and there, but he did his best to refrain. He never felt this way with Gabbie. He was never this vocal with Gabbie.

Garrett stopped long enough to look at the ecstasy plastered on Andrew’s face. He grinned, jacking Andrew off as quickly as his wrist would allow. Andrew pulled his face up for a kiss before gently lowering it back down. Without a word, Garrett went back to work.

Before he could cum and ruin what they were doing, Andrew pushed Garrett away and back down. He slid his hand down Garrett’s body before finding his opening with his fingers. He carefully slid a finger inside; Garrett couldn’t contain his pleasure. His groans and moans filled the room and it sounded just like music to Andrew’s ears.

As Andrew began to finger fuck him harder, he presented his cock to Garrett’s mouth once again. Garrett quickly latched on, sliding his hand between Andrew’s legs and up to the small of his back to keep them stable. His hand on his own cock, his head, and Andrew’s fingers were moving furiously. Andrew bent at the waist awkwardly, trying to get his tongue to join his fingers to hurry this along. He needed to be inside of Garrett now.

“Do you need more?” Andrew finally asked, gasping.

Garrett let go of Andrew’s cock. “No,” he pleaded. “Now.”

Andrew moved so that he was over Garrett once more. He stopped for a second, taking in the sight of his best friend underneath him. He was flushed, he was squirming, he was beautiful. Andrew gave him one more gentle kiss. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too, baby,” Garrett groaned. He gripped Andrew’s sides and spread his legs, desperation in his eyes.

Andrew grinned and complied. Lining up his cock, he gently pressed forward, slowly but surely entering Garrett. It was so tight and so good. Andrew and Garrett both felt it, their moans blending together. As Andrew picked up his speed, they couldn’t take their hands or lips off of each other. All that mattered in this moment was them together and this pleasure they were sharing.

Andrew was floating on air as he fucked his best friend so good that neither of them could speak. He had Garrett right where he wanted him, and he was right where he wanted to be.

“Oh fuck,” Garrett finally managed, his hand reaching down to jerk himself off. “So close,” he whispered.

Andrew gripped Garrett’s cock with his own hand. Together, they moved over the straining flesh until Garret came, hard. 

It was all too much for Andrew. With a final thrust and another deep kiss, Andrew came inside of Garrett. 

Andrew collapsed on top of Garrett, letting his body relax. The only sound in the room now was their ragged breaths as they tried to fully comprehend what just happened between them.

“I’ve always wanted this,” Garrett said, his voice hoarse.

Andrew peered up at him with soft eyes, resting his chin on Garrett’s chest. “Me, too,” he admitted. He reached up, tracing his fingers over Garrett’s face and through his sweaty hair. 

Garrett ran his nails over Andrew’s back, a content smile on his face. He lifted his head to give Andrew kisses, on his cheeks, his forehead, his lips. 

Andrew responded in kind, his body flooded by such an intense feeling he almost panicked. He was able to calm himself as he fully took in the feeling of Garrett all around him. The feeling was love, he realized. He was finally feeling love.


End file.
